


Dialogue

by Mogseltof



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Conversation Fic, Gen, Trust Issues, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: Prowl has a few things to say to Sunstreaker, Sunstreaker has a few things to say to Prowl.





	Dialogue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic! "Sunstreaker/Writer's choice, 'All you do is complain,' 'Not true, sometimes I start fights.'"
> 
> fadedlikethelilac insists it's shippy, I wrote it to be open to interpretation, have fun guys :) HMU if you have a prompt and I'll give it a shot

 

“Sunstreaker.” Prowl was giving him an exasperated look from across the desk. “As much as I’m not surprised to see you here, I’m also concerned. Where’s Sideswipe?”

“Long range patrol with Hound,” said Sunstreaker, slouching in front of Prowl’s desk. 

“At least he’s where he’s meant to be,” said Prowl, vents flaring with a sigh. “Sunstreaker, you know why you’re here?”

“Because of Mirage?”

“Only partially,” said Prowl, rubbing his hand over his forehead. “But yes, Mirage’s complaint is part of it.”

“Mirage has a lot of complaints.”

“Sunstreaker, all you do is complain.”

“Not true, sometimes I start fights,” said Sunstreaker coolly, meeting Prowl’s eyes. 

“You know you can’t go on like this,” said Prowl conversationally, deliberately placing his arms on his desk. 

“Can’t go on like what?” challenged Sunstreaker, frowning at him. 

“This,” said Prowl seriously. “Starting fights, challenging people. We’re a tight knit unit, Sunstreaker, it’s not just you and Sideswipe against the world anymore. You need to trust the people around you.”

“The people around me are idiots.”

“Do you really think that?” Prowl’s gaze was cool and assessing. 

Sunstreaker subsided a little, suddenly feeling the urge to avert his gaze. “No, I don’t,” he said after a long moment. “I trust you in the field, you know that Prowl.”

“You should trust everyone else too,” said Prowl, his gaze still on Sunstreaker. “Mirage for one, he’s particularly good at his job.”

Sunstreaker scowled, looking up to meet Prowl’s gaze. “Trust is earned.”

“We’re an army, Sunstreaker,” said Prowl carefully. “If you can’t trust, you’re just going to get yourself killed, and you’re too valuable to me to lose in such a stupid way. Dismissed.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it,” confirmed Prowl. “Go on. Your shift starts in half an hour.”

Sunstreaker left the office, frowning to himself as he mulled it over. 


End file.
